City of The Dead
by TwistedDarkJG1998
Summary: A small dark green hedgehog boy wanders off seeking adventure. That is, until he is kidnapped by a killer hedgehog and is turned into a puppet. Now, Sonic and Tails must save him. Rated T for small language and a dark theme.
1. Chapter 1: Manny Wanders Off!

One day, a hedgehog boy wandered away from his home in Station Square. He was a dark green hedgehog who was hoping to find adventure. This adventure-seeking hedgehog boy was named Manny.

Manny discovered a path outside of Station Square. He was curious of where it exactly led to. So, he decided to walk all the way down the path until he reached the end. He didn't care how long it was, as long as he could do some exploring.

As he walked down the path, the sky got darker and darker. However, this didn't stop him as he was very curious and determined to find out where this mysterious path led to.

Before he got closer to the end, he saw some very strange looking signs with weird symbols on them. They looked foreign but this didn't scare him. They were only pictures. He didn't care for them at all.

Finally, he reached the end. After so much exploring, Manny discovered that he had ended up in a new city that he has never seen before. It was dark and gloomy but he found it to be interesting. There was a sign with actual words on it. It said "Welcome to City of The Dead". He thought that the name was cool. So, he decided to explore this new city.

He walked down the streets of it. He didn't see too many people walking around. Everyone that he did see were very pale looking. They also looked disfigured.

Then, he reached the most notable landmark of the city. It was a place called the "Soul Motel". He always admired motels or hotels. So, he decided to see if it was vacant. From the looks of it, it was abandoned. But Manny wasn't scared of abandoned buildings. He thought that they were interesting.

He walked towards the motel, curious on what the inside of it looked like. But he suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a quiet laughter. Then, a mysterious figure grabbed him by his neck and threw him at a room towards the motel, breaking the glass of one of the windows.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Child!

Back at Station Square, Sonic and Tails were walking around and wondering what was going on. It seemed like everyone was in a panic. Sonic asked a civilian about the commotion, who happened to be Manny's father.

Sonic: Excuse me, sir? What's the problem?

Father: We can't find Manny!

Sonic: Okay, who is he? What does he look like?

The civilian pointed at a missing sign. It said "Missing Child! Name: Manny".

Sonic: Oh. You lost a child?

Father: Yes, Sonic. We have no idea where he is.

Sonic: Don't worry. Me and Tails will find this missing child. Where's the last place that you saw him?

Father: Well, I last saw him in his room. He was in there for quite some time. Maybe he snuck out of his window.

Tails: Uh oh. Don't worry, sir. We'll do what we can to find your child.

Father: Thank you. I just hope that Manny's OK.

Meanwhile at City of The Dead, Manny had just woken up from being thrown through a glass window into the Soul Motel. When he woke up, he felt different. He felt like a piece of wood that couldn't move. He was lying on a table. He had no idea what had just happened. That is, until the mysterious figure revealed himself.

Manny: Where am I? Why can't I move?

Then, the figure was revealed. He was a red orange hedgehog with black eyes that had small red pupils. He looked threatening.

Manny: Who are you?

St. Killer: My name is Saint Killer. I am the most feared person in this stupid city. I kidnap trespassers like you and keep them here.

Manny: Wait, so this dump is your home?

St. Killer: It's not a dump. It's an abandoned motel.

Manny: Whatever. Why can't I even move?

St. Killer showed Manny his reflection in a mirror. It revealed that he had turned him into a green wooden puppet hedgehog with rosie cheeks. This made him cry. He was no longer a hedgehog.

Manny: What?! How did you do this? I don't want to be a puppet!

St. Killer: Who cares what you want? You are now a puppet. Think of the good things that we could do together now that you're not a hedgehog anymore.

Manny sobbed. He didn't want to be made out of wood. He didn't know what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Skinny Fingered Man

Back with Sonic and Tails, they were in Manny's room, looking for clues on where he might have wandered off to. They noticed that he had a lot of maps of Mobius. One of them was a map of Station Square. It showed the path that led out of the map. But under it was a letter. Manny must have written it to tell where he was.

 _Dear, Mother and Father. I am tired of sitting around the house every day. All you do is watch TV. So, I snuck out of my window and went to explore the mysterious path that was on the map. If you find this, I love you both. Don't worry about me. I'm just adventurous. I'll be OK. Sincerely, Manny._

Sonic and Tails were shocked after reading this letter. Then, they decided to go where the path was. They both ran down the 8 mile long path. How could a little hedgehog boy walk all the way down this long path?

Back with Manny and St. Killer, Manny was still sobbing after being turned into a puppet. Then, St. Killer grabbed him by his "strings" and started to play with him.

St. Killer (Making a voice): Oh look at me. I'm a little trespasser who's now a puppet.

Manny: **sniff** I hate you. Please, turn me back.

St. Killer: Oh! What's that? You want me to break you? Okay then. Let me go get a knife.

Manny: No! I didn't say that! Please! Don't kill me!

St. Killer had already left to go get his knife. Manny was now in fear. He didn't want to die.

Sonic and Tails had finally found the sign that said "Welcome to City of The Dead". Now, they just needed to find out which area Manny was in. They saw muddy footprints on the street, most likely caused by the mud on the path. They were the size of a young hedgehog.

Sonic: Okay, Tails. We need to follow these footprints. Hopefully, we can find Manny in this gloomy city.

Tails: Yeah. What is this place? It looks dark and there's no sunlight at all.

Sonic: Well, it's called City of The Dead. So, I guess the name isn't lying.

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails see a man walking around the street. He had pale green skin and his fingers were skinny. They went over to him to ask if he has seen Manny.

Sonic: Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a dark green hedgehog boy? He's missing.

The man said nothing for a good ten seconds. Then, he finally said something that wasn't important. "I like rusty spoons!". Sonic and Tails were confused.

Sonic: I can see that. What happened to this city? Why is everything so gloomy and dark?

The man spoke again. "Oh. I can talk about that for hours. But I'll tell you as briefly as I can. There was a war that broke out in this very city. The Greatest War is what we call it. The city wasn't always like this. It used to be happy and children were able to play outside. Even the name of this city wasn't always City of The Dead. It used to be called City of Joy. But, after the war happened, this city was re-named and there's only fifty people or less that dwell in this area. Now, I'm just a disfigured man who plays with my finger puppets and rusty spoons everyday."

Tails: That's awful. This once happy city has gone dead.

Sonic: Yeah. That's pretty sad. Now, can you tell us if you've seen a small hedgehog boy around here somewhere? He's been missing for over a day. His parents are worried sick.

The man thought about it. Then, he remembered seeing something. "Well, I did see a small object get thrown into the window of the abandoned Soul Motel. That might have been him. I'm not too sure. I just hope that he didn't encounter St. Killer."

Tails: Who's St. Killer?

"He's the most feared criminal in the city. He kills people."

Sonic: Oh no. I hope that didn't happen. We'll check it out. Thank you, kind sir.

"You can call me Saladfingers."

Sonic and Tails quickly walked away. They were heading for the Soul Motel. Let's hope that it's not too late.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

At the motel, St. Killer was about to kill Manny after disrespecting him. This didn't look good for Manny. Then, there was a knock on the door.

St. Killer: Who dares disturb me right before I'm about to kill someone?!

He went to the door and looked through the hole of the door. He saw blue and orange colors. He opened the door and saw that Sonic and Tails were there.

St. Killer: What do you want?

Sonic: We are looking for a missing hedgehog boy.

St. Killer (Suspicious sounding): Um, nope. Haven't seen him.

Tails: Wait a minute. You're that killer guy, aren't you?

He said nothing. Instead, he grabbed Tails by his tail and threw him at the wall.

Sonic: What did you do that for?

St. Killer: Because you two are pissing me off!

Tails got up and saw Manny on the table, who was still stunned in fear.

Tails: Manny? Are you made of wood?

Manny: Please... Help me!

Tails: Don't worry, Manny. Me and Sonic are here to save you.

Sonic pushed St. Killer out of the way to see who Tails was talking to. It was Manny, lying on a table as if he were a wooden puppet, which he was.

Sonic: What did you do to him?

St. Killer: I turned him into my own wooden puppet. Me and him are going to make a lot of money!

Sonic: You are sick in the head!

St. Killer: Thank you. Now, I need two more puppets. That would be nice. Oh wait, I have two other puppets: A fox and a blue hedgehog!

Tails: Oh no you don't!

Sonic and Tails started to beat him up. Sonic used his spin move and Tails just plain out punched him. As they were fighting, they ended up breaking a closet door, revealing that St. Killer had a spell book as if he were a wizard.

Sonic: Wait, you use magic?

St. Killer: That's right. I used a certain spell to turn Manny into a wooden puppet!

They still beat him up. Eventually, St. Killer pulled out a knife and tried to stab Tails. But he managed to knock it out of his hand. Sonic grabbed it and stabbed him in the chest, making him bleed to death. They went back to Manny to see if he was OK.

Sonic: Manny, are you OK?

Manny: I can't move. Apparently, puppets can only move if somebody controls them with the strings.

Sonic: Don't worry. We'll turn you back into a hedgehog as soon as we take a look at the spell book.

Sonic went over to the closet and grabbed the spell book. But there was also an hourglass next to it. What did it represent?

Sonic: Hey, Tails!

Tails: Yeah, Sonic?

Sonic: There's an hourglass next to this open spell book. What do you think it's being timed for?

Tails: I don't know.

Then, they discovered that the hourglass was being timed to when the spell would be stuck on Manny forever. They had two minutes to figure out how to reverse the spell.

Sonic: Oh no! We have to hurry! We only have two minutes!

They looked through all of the spells in the spell book, wasting a whole minute. Eventually, they figured how to do it. One of them had to speak backwards.

Sonic: Tails! I know that you have the ability to speak backwards!

Tails: So?

Sonic: Do it! We have only thirty seconds before Manny stays like this forever.

Tails: Okay. Here it goes.

But before he could say it, the hourglass stopped. It was too late.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sad Ending

Sonic: No... NO!

Tails: We failed! Manny! Manny! We're so sorry!

Manny said nothing. He couldn't talk anymore. He was now a lifeless wooden puppet. This brought Sonic and Tails to tears.

Tails: W-We were too late! His parents are going to be mad at us!

Sonic: I-I can't believe we failed. That's the first time that I, Sonic The Hedgehog, has failed at saving someone. Manny, if you could hear us, we're sorry!

Tails: I guess we should bring his wooden corpse back to Station Square and tell his parents. I can't believe this. We always save someone. But we didn't this time.

Sonic and Tails grabbed Manny's corpse and carried it all the way to Station Square. They cried all the way there too. They brought it to Manny's parents, telling them the news of the death of their child. They weren't mad at Sonic and Tails. They knew that it wasn't their fault. They were brought to tears too.

The funeral came. Manny's once happy face was now a wooden frown. They put his body in a casket and most of the people from Station Square came to his funeral, considering that everybody knew this once living adventure-seeking boy. The family members came, his best friends from school came, even Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge came, even though they barely knew or never met the boy. Sonic then gave a speech on how you should live life to the fullest and be careful on what you do. They were all sad about the death of Manny. At least he was now at rest in Hedgehog Heaven...

R.I.P. Manny.


End file.
